Paul Young
|Last appearance = |Portrayer = Mark Moses }} Biography Paul is pleasant-looking enough, but he exudes an eerie quality that makes his neighbors uncomfortable. And rightly so, this is the man who buried a dead body under his swimming pool and murdered Martha Huber with his bare hands. Every neighborhood, like every family, needs someone to gossip about. For Paul, life is not a joking matter and one's neighbors have no right to pry into one's personal business. If anyone tells him otherwise, well, she'd better watch out... or she might end up like Martha Huber. And yet what keeps Paul from being completely unsympathetic is his passionate love for Mary Alice. He laments his wife's death and can't get over it. Early Life Years ago, Mary Alice couldn't conceive so she and her husband, Paul, bought a baby illegally from a heroin addict, Deirdre. They then moved to Wisteria Lane and the baby to start a new life. The Young family's beautiful, happy life on Wisteria Lane was nearly destroyed when the woman returned, seemingly sober, wanting her baby back. After a verbal fight, as Deirdre went to reclaim her baby, Mary Alice stabbed her and killed her, as the child, originally named Dana and renamed Zach, watched. Mary Alice and Paul chopped up the body and buried it under their pool. Zach's father turned out to be Mike Delfino. Years later, when Mrs Huber discovered Mary Alice's secret via her sister, Felicia, who worked with "Angela", she blackmailed Mary Alice. In desperation, Mary Alice committed suicide. Season One After Mary Alice's suicide, Paul dug a mysterious toy chest out from his pool, the one containing the butchered remains of Deirdre. He then threw the chest in a lake. When Mary Alice's friends find Martha Huber's blackmail note, Paul became furious, and hired a private investigator, Mr. Shaw, to find and kill the blackmailer. After originally believing Edie Britt to be the culprit, Shaw later discovered it was Martha Huber all along. Paul decided to talk to Martha himself, but when Martha called Mary Alice a bad person, Paul killed her and buried her body in the woods. When Martha's sister, Felicia comes to town, Paul offers his condolences, and the two become neighbors. When Martha's body is found, Felicia finds out the truth about the Young family through her sisters diaries, and realizes Paul and Mary Alice Young are really Todd and Angela Forrest. When Zach believes he remembers killing his "sister", Dana, Paul tells him he didn't, and that Dana is alive. Now, Felicia knows Paul and Mary Alice were murderers, and teams up with Mike Delfino, Deirdra's former lover, to get revenge. Felicia takes Zach, and when Paul comes to get him, Felicia tells him she knows everything, he must go on the run, and leave Zach with her. Paul still wants to take Zach with him, and leaves a note to meet him later that night. Instead of Zach, however, Mike shows up, and kidnaps Paul. He drives him into the desert and holds him at gun point, revealing his relationship with Deirdra, and asks him what she did to deserve to die at his hands. Paul tells Mike the truth, and Mike realizes Zach, or Dana, is his son. He then leaves Paul in the desert, and drives away. Season Two Paul returns a while later, to the shock and horror of his neighbors. He is still suspected by the residents of Wisteria Lane as well. Later, he finds out Susan paid Zach to go to Utah, and along with Mike, shuns her. Zach returns later on, and the two reunite. Susan Mayer feels bad for Zach, and to make it up to Mike, makes the two spend time together. Paul is angered by this, which causes him and Mike to fight on different occasions. Felicia Tilman, however, was still intent on making Paul Young pay for her sister's death. Felicia, who was Noah Taylor's nurse, planned to inform him about Paul's involvement in the murder of Noah's daughter Deirdre, hoping that Noah would take justice into his own hands. Noah tried to avenge his daughter, but his plans to kill Paul ended when Mike took Zach, his grandson, to see him and told him to stop trying to kill his "true" father. He then blackmailed him. Felicia then moved back onto Wisteria Lane and terrorized Paul by placing shortening on his front steps, which caused him to hurt himself, replacing lighter fluid with gasoline, and called to get his house fumigated with him inside. After Paul lost control and attacked her in front of several witnesses, she seized her chance and faked her own murder by cutting off two of her fingers which led to Paul being arrested. Zach, after killing Noah and inheriting his estate, abandoned him as well when he realized he was responsible for Martha Huber's death. Season Three Months later, while at prison, Paul encounters Mike, who was arrested for the murder of Monique Polier, which he didn't commit. Paul, whom Mike has little or no memory of, tells him that he believes Mike is innocent of the murder. Furthermore, Paul pays two inmates to attack Mike and then rescues him in order to gain his trust. Paul did this because he needed a favor from Mike when he is released: to ask his biological son (and Paul's adoptive son) Zach to visit Paul in prison. Zach agrees to come and visit Paul, but once again, Zach refuses to help him as he knows Paul is interested in using his money to try and locate Felicia Tilman, who has gone into hiding. Five-year jump Paul then spent around 8 years in jail. Season Six Paul returns to Wisteria Lane in the final moments of season six, renting Susan and Mike's house. Season Seven It is revealed that Felicia Tillman was pulled over for speeding and her deception was discovered, allowing Paul to be released. His return to the Lane is met with surprise by the neighbors who feel guilty about not believing in him. He visits Felicia in jail, making it clear he murdered her sister and she can't do anything about it. He tells Lee he wants to buy back his old house, stating he's had a long time to make plans. Paul Young visits the hospital shortly after Juanita is admitted, much to the surprise of Bree, Andrew, Karen and Lynette. The four of them are put in an uncomfortable position when Paul insists they all pray for Juanita’s recovery. Later, Bree and Karen gossip back on Wisteria Lane with Bob and Lee. A nervous, clearly lost woman begins walking down the street in an angry state of confusion. The four of them approach her and offer their help. She informs them that she is looking for Paul Young, much to their surprise. Paul then emerges from his home and yells for the strange woman. He then introduces her to the others as his wife, Beth Young. Later, it is learned that Beth met Paul while he was still in prison for the murder of Felicia Tillman. She often wrote him letters, sometimes sexually explicit, professing her love for him. However, Beth never expected that Paul would be released. Apparently lost in fantasy, she married Paul while he was still incarcerated. Much to her dismay, Felicia Tillman was found to be alive and Paul was released. She appears extremely detached, timid, and uncomfortable with her new husband. An angry Paul begins growing impatient that Beth has yet to consummate their marriage. He warns her that his patience will only last for so long. Relationships Mary Alice Young Paul's first wife who commited suicide. Edie Britt When Edie and Susan were snopping around his house he came home early. Edie distract him by kissing him. Beth Young Paul's new wife, whom he met as a prision pen-pal. References Category:Supporting characters